


Keep Your Eyes On The Prize

by Liliako



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Dorks, M/M, Mirror James, Not as gross as it sounds, Public Bathroom, Sneaking peeks, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liliako/pseuds/Liliako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James usually stares at mirrors in the bathroom but not usually for this long.  Mirror James and Kendall are both decidedly unhelpful.</p>
<p>Prompt- James/Kendall MASSIVE UST in a public bathroom. It came out more Kendall/James if you're particular about your more dominant personality</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Your Eyes On The Prize

James brushed his fingers over his hair to make some out of place locks fall back into line, grinning at himself. “Hello there, sexy.”

“Well hello to you too.” James jumped with a squawk and Kendall just laughed as he ambled his way into the vast public bathroom.

“Kendall! That wasn’t for—I didn’t—I was talking to—" James really couldn’t win with any explanation. Talking to oneself was not exactly sane, but it wasn’t the kind of insane that was hot. It was the not-attractive insane.

“James, man, its fine, chill out. Everyone gives themselves pep talks in the mirror.” Kendall said, smacking James in the upper arm in one of those manly sort of ways. Totally. “Not that you need a pep talk,” Kendall tossed over his shoulder as he sidled up to a urinal that was perpendicular to the mirrors and sinks.

James spun around to the mirror and tried to focus on his hair again as he heard the zipper on Kendall’s jeans slide down.

‘ _Breathe, James_ ,’ Mirror James coached him, flexing back at James. ‘ _You’re just two dudes in a bathroom._ ’ James whined to himself.

‘ _Be cool, bro, just follow the number one rule—DO NOT LOOK UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCE._ ’James whined again because when someone tells you not to do something it’s always your first impulse to just do it so he shut his eyes.

‘ _HEY! OPEN YOUR EYES! Acting normal and being cool means not closing your eyes!_ ’ James gave yet a third pitiful whine because now his mirror self was yelling at him and this was not what mirror people were for.

Despite all of this, James opened his eyes again and tried to stare himself down. ‘ _Good, good. Just keep being handsome over here and let Kendall do his thing._ ’ And that was all fine and well for Mirror James, but real James could see Kendall out of his peripheral vision. Everyone knows that when you’re trying to see something from your peripheral vision out of pure curiosity your gaze can just end up wandering to that thing and oh my. Wow. It was-- wow.

“Like what you see?” Kendall smirked at James, looking over his shoulder at James.

“WHAT- I-” James stared straight at himself again, not making eye contact with Kendall even through the mirror. “No, hah a-hah, no, I’m just- I mean, not that-" And now Kendall was laughing at him again. James felt his face heating up in embarrassment before he saw it blossom on his face, and Mirror James looked ready to strangle him. Perfect.

“I never really thought it was impressive ‘til other guys started staring at it slack jawed like that,” Kendall said, appearing at James’ side, waving one hand under the automatic soap dispenser and the other under the sink so it turned on. “I mean, the curiosity is only natural, so don’t feel bad for looking. I probably would have done the same thing.”

“Dude, I don’t even—I was only—” James sputtered as Kendall washed his hands. This was so not cool. There’d always been this thing hanging between him and Kendall, and while James really wanted to stomp his foot and demand to know exactly what it was sometimes, there were always times like this when it was totally obvious with heated looks and just a bit too much heavy-handed innuendo. It’s the times like this when it was the hardest to say anything coherent because James was constantly too busy trying to not think sexy thoughts. It’s not like James was gay or anything, it’s just that James had washboard abs and The Face, and Kendall was hot in his own way of being selfless and keeping true to himself and James just thought attractive people should go and do hot things together. If they were naked while doing hot things and the hot things were also sexy time, well that was just a big plus in James’s book.

“You’ll have to let me sneak a peek sometime,” Kendall smirked, jerking his chin to motion at James pelvis while he dried his hands on a paper towel and tossed it away. “To make us even and all.”

“Do you do this to everyone you catch looking?”

“Not really, you’re just that special,” Kendall said, patting James on the cheek twice before strolling out the door, leaving a dumbfounded James to gawk after him.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ http://liliako.livejournal.com/4749.html with minor edits for posting here


End file.
